


Sweet As Cherry Wine

by hexedmaiden



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: "-he sleepily reached across the soft sheets for his bard. Only for his fingers to find a warm empty spot next to him. He cracks one golden eye open and frowned. There was no good reason for Jaskier not to be beside him."A somewhat companion to my fic When You Move, I'm Moved, but can be read as a standalone so don't worry!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Sweet As Cherry Wine

Geralt kept his eyes closed and his face smashed into the silk pillowcase under his head as he sleepily reached across the soft sheets for his bard. Only for his fingers to find a warm empty spot next to him. He cracks one golden eye open and frowned. There was no good reason for Jaskier not to be beside him. Geralt rolled over and swung his legs off the bed. He leaned down to grab his boxers from last night and put them back on before leaving their bedroom. 

As he opened the bedroom door he could hear where his Jaskier was. The tell-tale signs of Jaskier playing a lute one second and the keys of the piano the next. The bard was composing. Geralt made his way to Jaskier’s music room down the hall. He stood in the doorway quietly. He can’t help but think of those months ago when, not unlike they are now, Geralt sat and watched Jaskier play in a dimly lit room. 

The difference now is they’re dating. Not to mention Jaskier is very much not in a suit, but instead in a robe and not much else. While the unspoken rule is to not disturb his “musical genius” boyfriend while he’s composing. Geralt decides to damn the consequences and step into the room anyway. Jaskier is even aware of him, yet. 

That is until he kisses that spot just behind Jaskier’s ear that makes him shiver.

_“Geralt”_ he moans under his breath, reaching his hand behind his own head to thread his fingers into Geralt’s hair. 

“Come back to bed.” Geralt whispers into the younger man’s ear. 

“I’m almost finished, darling.” Jaskier breathlessly as he squirms under Geralt’s attention. 

“Hmm.” Is Geralt’s only response as he nips at the column of Jaskier’s throat. He pays extra attention to the scattering of small bruise marks from last night's lovemaking. Geralt gracefully moves to sit beside him on the piano bench. He grabs the other man’s hips and pulls Jaskier into his lap to close the distance between them. Jaskier’s mouth tastes like a burst of mint and honey. 

Geralt’s hands move from Jaskier’s hips to the tie on the robe that’s barely hanging on. His hands push the soft fabric away, exposing Jaskier to him. Geralt wraps his warm hand around Jaskier’s cock making him gasp into Geralt’s mouth. Jaskier reaches his hand between them into Geralt’s boxers making the white-haired man grunt. The two men stroke each other in a rhythm slowly.

“ _Fuck_ , love, don’t stop.” Jaskier breaks their kiss to bury his face in Geralt’s neck as they both speed up their movements. Geralt bucks his hips up into Jaskier as the brunette flicks his thumb over the slit. 

“ _Shit_. Jaskier” Geralt responds. Geralt pulls Jaskier even closer to him before moving himself and Jaskier to the floor. Jaskier lets out a yelp that gets swallowed up by Geralt’s mouth once more. Geralt undulates his hips giving them some added friction that pushes them both over the edge. 

Jaskier’s back arches under Geralt like a bowstring. His nails digging deliciously into Geralt’s back. Geralt cums just seconds behind with his face in his boyfriend’s neck breathing in the scent of warm honey and vanilla. Geralt thrusts against Jaskier’s spent cock as he rides out his orgasm, before collapsing half on top of the other man. Jaskier turns to the older man. He brushes Geralt’s hair from his face and presses a kiss to his face. 

Geralt smiles into Jaskier’s shoulder planting a kiss or two himself.

“I love you.”

“I love you too”


End file.
